Cecilia and what happened to her
by hetaliaplus writer
Summary: This is the story of Cecilia, Ciel's sister. I promise this is not something that should be blown off completly...I have worked hard on it. Please leave feedback and give me some idea's...i sorta have the story together already. I hope you enjoy :) i own nothing from kuroshitsuji... its all from my mind and ideas from RP's i have done mainly my head
1. the capture

Chapter one of my fanfic for Black Butler. If you have a problem with fem! Versions of characters then do not read. This is a story about Ciel's sister Cecilia...there will be back and forth between point of views but it is Cecilia's story...I will not go into Ciel's story since we all know it..but some things from what we all know is changed a bit. Please give me feedback and tell me what you think. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ciel was two when his sister was born. She had blueish hair and blue-grey colored eyes. Her parents called her Cecilia. Ciel would nickname her Cece and call her that at times. Even the family would use that nickname as well. From the beginning these siblings had a very close relationship. Ciel would always sit and play with her. Once Cecilia was able to walk the siblings would go and walk outside. Cecilia's best friend was Elizabeth Midford. She called her Liz or Lizzy. They where both the same age minus a few months...Cecilia was the baby of this trio.

Cecilia's fifth birthday came around and three where outside playing. Ciel had just celebrated his seven birthday a few weeks previously. The next day Lizzy had gone home and Ciel and Cecilia where at the hill near their home picking flowers. She was picking Erika's, sunflower's and rose's. Suddenly smoke started to fill the air and Ciel looked up. Cecilia was paying attention to the flowers. In the not so far off distance Ciel saw their home on fire.

He spoke to Cecilia "Cece, stay here. Don't follow me and don't leave this area."

Cecilia looked up at her frightened brother and saw her home behind him. Her mouth opened and her eyes where wide.

Ciel spoke again "Stay here Cece!"

He then ran towards their home to get their parents out. At first she was scared and not sure what to do just sitting on the ground clutching the flowers. Then she got up and the flowers fell from her hands as she ran towards the house. Ciel could not see through the smoke to well and could not find their parents.

She ran inside and went straight to her mother's room and saw her at her make-up mirror

"Mum?"

When her mother did not reply Cecilia went closer to her and shook her shoulder

"Mum? Mum wake up! You have to get out! Wake up mum!"

Her mother slowly opened her eyes and coughed. Cecilia smiled glad her mother was alright

"Mum, come on! We have to get out!"

Her mother shook her head gently

"I can't Cecilia...you be a good girl and stay with your brother."

"B...but mum?"

Her mother puts her hands to her neck and took off a golden heart locket and placed it around Cecilia's neck clasping the lock together. Then she placed her hand on her daughter's cheek.

"Don't ever forget me..."

She stopped and her eyes closed her head going backwards against the back of her chair.

"Mum? Mum...mum whats wrong?"

Her mother's hand fell limply from Cecilia's face. Cecilia started to cry and crawled into her mother's lap snuggled up against her.

"No...mum...please...please...no..."

Finally Ciel found his father in his study and he walked towards him

"Father? Why are you not getting out? Where is mum?"

His father said nothing. His head was up but his eyes where closed. He walked to his father and lightly shook his shoulder.

"Father?"

Vincent opened his eyes and looked at Ciel

"Ciel, you will be the head of house now...both you and Cecilia will...be good and take care of her."

Ciel spoke fighting back tears

"Father, we can get out! Come on!"

"No my son...your mother has left...and so will I...your sister is in her room with her...protect Cecilia...and remember...who we where...and that we love you both very much..."

Vincent's eyes closed and he went limp as his last breath left his lips he said one thing "Be good" Ciel stood there in shock then started running to his mother's room

"CECE! CECE! CECILIA! CECIL..."

His yells where stopped as he came closer to the room because he was gagged, bound and blindfolded.

Cecilia looked up and sniffled

"Ciel?"

She kissed her mother's cheek before leaving her lap and going to the door. She opened the door looking outside, she saw a figure standing there and she started to scream but her scream quickly stopped as she was also gagged,bound, and blindfolded.


	2. the abuse

When they woke they where still blind and their hounds where bound. Cecilia wimpered

"b-brother?"

Ciel gasped

"Cece are you alright?"

"Yes...I'm fine...I'm scared..."

Ciel moved close to her by scotching across the floor. Once he was next to her she leaned her head on his shoulder

"I'm so scared"

"I know Cece...I'm here"

She lightly nods. They heard voices and footsteps echoing and Cecilia started shaking. Ciel tried to stay brave and strong for her. Two men walk in and break the siblings up and take them away. They where pushed into a cage and the binds around their wrist's where taken off and so where their blind folds. As soon as Cecilia recovered from the shock that she was not tied up she flung her arms around Ciel crying and was more scared now. Ciel hugged her and looked around. The cage was covered by a red colored fabric. Suddenly the fabric was pulled up and Cecilia closed her eyes and Ciel held her tight. The man spoke fast Ciel heard him say something about "Phantomhive" but that was it. He saw the men raise carss with numbers on them. Then the voices stopped and Cecilia was being pulled from him.

"Ciel! Ciel! Don't let them take me! Ciel!"

Ciel was hit in the back of the head as he said

"Cecilia..."

And he fell to the floor of the cage. Cecilia screamed

"NO!CIEL!NO NO NO! CIEL! NO..."

Her screams where changed to muffeled noises because they gagged her. She looked at her unconscious brother and tears formed in her eyes. She put her hand to the locket holding it tightly. After they took her away they started up again and then sold Ciel.

The people who bought Cecilia let her keep her necklace but threatened to take that if she messed up at all and that kept her from doing anything bad. During the day she was a maid. But if one of the men wanted her she had to stop what she was doing and go. They sexually abused and physically abused her. They never touched her vagina though. They wanted her to feel pain all the time and not pleasure.

There where times they tied her face down on the bed and placed items in her and leaving them there for a day or more. If she did not make certain sounds at certain times they would whip and cut her. The days and years felt like an eternity. She never went outside, so she did not know night from day and what days had come and gone. She did not have a room because every night she was with someone.

There was one man who was nice and kind to her and let her sleep when he had her. That was only once and a while she was with him. Then suddenly she no longer saw him and she saw a new man who abused her badly, even punching her at times. She was now ten and could not take it anymore. She was with the abusive man again and he punched her in the eye and it immedietly swelled, he then punched her in the stomach so hard she coughed up blood. She cried out softly her voice starting to dissapere

"someone...help me...please..."

The man laughed and punched her in the mouth

"No one will save you bitch! Your whole family is dead and no one knows you are here!"

A man's voice echoed

"I disagree. I am here to save her."

Cecilia wimpered and the man growled

"No, not true! No one can get in here"

As Cecilia looked up the man had fallen forward to the ground and blood was coming out of him, she then looked at the man wearing the suit. He spoke,

"My lady i can make a contract with you..anything you desire i can make happen...and all i ask in return is to devour your soul. So pick a name for me and tell me what your desire is."

She opened her mouth to respond but instead she coughed up more blood and fainted. The man gave her credit and decided she would be a perfect soul. He picked her up and took her away to an empty cottage so she could sleep and heal a little. When she woke the next day he was there watching her sleep.

"That was all real?"

He nods

"yes my lady and the offer still stands"

She nods and thinks of a name. She thought about Sebastian but was not sure...she tries Chris, Erik, Richard, Tyler...but none of them seemed right for him.

"Thomas Gastrell...i want the people who hurt me to pay for what they did...and i want to find my family..."

He goes down to one knee his head slightly bent and his hand over his heart.

"Yes my lady... Now for the placement of my seal upon your body...how about your right eye?"

"What do you mean? A seal? I dont understand..."

"My seal is what binds us, it is your main way of controling me, a direct order is one if you show the seal, i cannot disobey an order like that, but also i would not disobey a order from my master."

She whimpers not sure what to do an lowers her face looking at the ground holding her precious locket tightly.

He uses his teeth and takes his glove off showing his hand with his seal. With his other gloved hand he tilted her head up so she could look at him and so he could see her face and placed the ungloved hand over her right eye.

She screamed grabbing his hand trying to pull it away. The pain was imense to her, it felt worse then what she had lived with, what the men had done to her.

When he was done she fell limply in his arms and he carried her to one of the homes she once lived in as a child. Since the Phantomhive manor was in use.


	3. finding Ciel chapter 2 and a half

I know this is a late add in but as i was going through my story, i noticed i totaly skipped this part so you all have no clue how Cecilia went from just being given the contract to finding Ciel's home, so hear is that missing chapter. it is chapter 2.5...

* * *

Cecilia's hair was short and now she had one purple eye. She refused to wear something over her eye saying it was not lady like. All the nobles that saw her where scared of her. Thay called her a monster and a liar when she said she was a Phantomhive.

They replied "The Phantomhive's died years ago in a fire! They even found four body's so how can you be a Phantomhive?!"

That scared Cecilia. She decided to go to Lizzy's house. She believed her best friend would recognize her. She knocked on the door and a few minutes later a man opened the door

"how may i help you m'am?"

She spoke "is lizzy home?"

He stood stunned a moment no one called her that since she lost her fiancé and friend.

"Right this way m'am"

He stood to the side letting her in. Cecilia followed the man untill finally he stopped

"lady elizabeth? You have a visitor"

Lizzy came over wearing a bright yellow dress and her hair curled

"do i know you? You look familiar"

Cecilia smiled "Lizzy, you don't know how happy i am to see you...it feels like it has been forever"

Elizabeth looked like she saw a ghost and gasped "Ce...Cecilia?"

"Yes, its me...why do you look so different? How long have i been gone?"

Elizabeth smiles and hugs her "it has been 5 years since i saw you."

She pulled from the hug and looked at her "5 years? That means...I'm ten..."

Lizzy nods.

"Lizzy...what about my brother? Have you seen him?"

She looked down saddly "no...i have not seen him since your birthday 5 years ago...but i have heard rumors about him."

Cecilia held the locket tightly "What sort of rumors?"

"People say that he is alive and is running the funtom company. But he has not been seen. You could talk to the Undertaker. He knows everyone who has died and some living people as well."

Cecilia had a small ray of hope and she grabbed on to it and she nods "thank you so much lizzy"

She hugged her again and Lizzy hugs back "It's not a problem. You are still my best friend. But please tell me...what happened? Why are you so hurt? Why is your eye different?"

Cecilia started shaking. It scared her when she thought about it. Lizzy hugged her close

"Forget what i said. I see it's painful for you. But i am here if you need someone to talk to."

Cecilia nods "Th-thank you lizzy...lizzy? Is it true they found four bodies?"

Lizzy sighed and nods "yes..it is...wait...isn't that your mother's locket?"

Cecilia looks down at the locket and holds it in her hand

"yes"

lizzy puts her hands on it and opens it then smiles

"your mother was so pretty"

Cecilia looks at the pictures she had not known it could open and she burst into tears

"why couldn't she have gotten out!? Why did she let this happen to me?!"

Lizzy hugs her "oh Cecilia...im sorry"

"I-I'm going home. I'll see you later"

she pulled from lizzy's hug and went outside closing the locket. Thomas was there waiting for her with the carriage. She got in and Thomas sat across from her and the carriage started moving.

"Thomas?"

"Yes my lady?"

She looked at him "I want powder for my face and to grow my hair to cover my eye."

Thomas bows his head

"I will make it happen my lady"

she looked down thinking about what Lizzy had said. When they got to the manor Cecilia went upstairs to her room and went to sleep while Thomas went to get the items she wanted. Thomas came back a few hours later and he left the powder in her room. He also had gotten hair wash that was supposed to help hair grow faster. He put that in the bathroom. She woke up just before supper. Thomas had made salmon and sugared apples. She came to eat and Thomas spoke to her

"My lady, the powder is by the mirror in your room and for your hair, I got hair wash that will help with hair growth."

Cecilia nods "thank you Thomas, you are amazing"

"no my lady, i am mearly one hell of a butler."

She nods eating slowly, savoring the meal. "Thomas?"

"Yes my lady?"

"Tomorrow can we go get information on my brother? If he is alive i would like to see him again"

Thomas nods "of corse my lady"

"lizzy said Undertaker would be able to help us"

Thomas nods. She finishes eating then goes to take a bath. That was one thing they taught her how to do over the years. She used the new hair wash Thomas had goten her. She slept very well that night feeling very clean. The next morning Thomas was making breakfast and Cecilia had just woken up and was brushing her hair.

* * *

Cecilia's pov

* * *

I woke up after sleeping very well the night before. I went over to my mirror and started brushing my hair. I was shoked to see how fast my hair had grown because if i brushed the bangs to my right side it completly hid my eye. Then i used the powder to hid the scars, bruises, and cuts still visible on my face. The dress i wore today was my pink one and i wore stocking underneath to hide my legs and white gloves to hide my arms. Once i was dressed i went downstairs to eat. As i came down the stairs i was overwhelmed by an amazing smell. As i sat down Thomas looks at me and said

"For breakfast today there is omelet and fruit along with fresh squeezed orange juice"

I start eating. After i was finished Thomas and i left to go see Undertaker. On the way a rather cute blonde haired boy stops us. When he spoke he had a kind voice i felt like i could fly

"Hello young lady. I am the Earl Trancy. To who am i meeting?"

I lowered my head to hide my face because i felt my cheeks growing hot

"I-I am Cecilia Phantomhive"

I said softly. Why was i feeling like this? I have been around men the past five years but him...Alois...i felt different and i did not know what this fealing was. It frightened me a bit. Alois took my hand and kissed the top of it.

"It's a plessure to meet you Lady Cecilia."

I felt shy, i did not know how to react. He then spoke again

"Maybe i will see you again?"

I nod "maybe Mister Trancy."

"Oh please, call me Alois."

I nod not sure what to say.

"I must be going."

He nods "alright Cecilia, goodbye."

Thomas and i continued walking to Undertaker in silence. When we got there he opened the door and i went in first

"hello? Mister Undertaker? Are you here?"

A strange voice filled the air and it made me cold and frightened

"Hehehehehe"

i stay still because i was to frightened to move. The coffin lid moves and a man sits up with a dog cookie in his mouth. I back up thinking some how the dead was rising or something. The man got out of the coffin.

"I am the Undertaker. How may i help you m'am? Are you here to be fitted for a coffin?"

I shake my head and Thomas spoke for me

"we were told you could help us find Ciel Phantomhive"

I saw Undertaker smirk

"Why do you want to find him?"

I looked at him

"Ciel is my brother. I am Cecilia Phantomhive"

i could have sworn i saw his eyes and that they had gotten wide. He said something in a whisper but i heard him

"i wondered what happened to the real daughter of Vincent."

Then he spoke louder

"Yes, i know where you can find him, but be warned. He is very strict and sensitive about his childhood."

I nod because i knew the feeling. He grabbed a peice of paper and scribbled something on it then handed it to me.

"This is where he is. I hope you can get him to smile. He came home about two years ago and he is always frowning and upset."

I nod "thank you Undertaker."

I heard him chuckle as he spoke

"next time you have to pay. My payments are simple. All you have to do is make me laugh."

I smile and Thomas and i leave going to the address on the paper. When we got there i could not help but smile. I knew this place. It was

where mum, father, Ciel and i lived, this was the Phantomhive manor. My home. Sebastian goes to knock on the door but i stop him and knock instead

"Ciel? Please answer."

The door opened after a few seconds and in the door stood a butler but i payed no attention because behind the butler stood Ciel on the stairs. I smiled widely

"C-Ciel...lizzy was right..you are alive.."

Ciel walked closer

"Do i know you m'am?"

My heart sank and my smile turned into a sad look "You don't remember me? Cece?"

Isaw his eyes go wide, almost like saucer's which surprised me greatly. The Butler of my brother stared at Ciel and i think it was because Ciel's face was ghostly white. Then he finally spoke

"You cannot be Cece! She was pulled from my arms five years ago and taken from me. I heard her screaming for me as i was knocked unconscious. That day has haunted me the last five years. She was more then likely killed by the people who bought her."

I then remembered the necklace and took it off and set it in his hand

"What is this girl?"

I stared at him pain wheling up in me

"Look and open it..."

I watched him open it and for a second it did seem like he reconised me, and mum's locket. But a second latter I felt a tight grip around my neck.

"How the hell did you get this necklace? It was my mum's! You stole it didn't you?!"

I saw Thomas move close and i just raised my hand not wanting him to fight Ciel and he froze in place.

"I told you Ciel...I'm Cecilia...or as you called me...Cece."

I then felt his hand tighten and i looked him in the eyes or rather eye, since his other eye was covered by a patch and i could tell he did not believe me.

"Why should i believe you? If you are her then tell me one thing that only she would know!"

I saw him stare at me, right into my eyes and his cold stare scared me more

"The day our home burned...it was the day after my birthday...and we were picking flowers. Erika's, Rose's, and Sunflower's. You told me to stay put and you ran to the house but I did not listenand went to find mum.

He gasped and looked into the only eye that showed as his hand dropped from my neck and i fell to the ground and as my Thomas came close i just rubbed my neck and said softly "I'm fine Thomas" At that he stopped moving and i slowlly stood up to look at Ciel

"is it really you Cece?" I nod "yes my dear brother."

His lips moved like he wanted to smile but could not. Almost like he had forgotten how to smile and he hugged me.

"Oh Cece! I thought i lost you!"

I hug him back but lightly because of my wounds "so did i...I always thought of you and looked forward to seeing you again"

"So did i Cece...I never forgot you."


	4. reunite

I hope you all like this...this chapter is broken into three parts...they are each a diffrent point of view...please tell me what you think))

**_this is when ciel is thinking something_**

* * *

Ciel's point of view

I was having a very normal morning. Sebastian had just walked in my room with my afternoon tea. As he placed the cup on the table for me he snarled. I had been filling out paperwork for the Funtom company, my head jerked upward as I looked at sebastian, my demon butler who was helping me bring revenge to the murders of my parents and sister.

"What is it Sebastian?"

His eyed where red instead of the normal pink, which was when he was calm.

"My lord, someone is on your property and with a demon."

I nod because usually that ment something bad.

"Do what you must sebastian."

He nods and starts walking to the door. But Sebastian must have been a little slow because i heard a knock on the door and a female voice that called out

"Ciel? Please answer."

I followed Sebastian but i stayed on the stairs. When he opened the door i saw a girl and for some reason my heart skipped a beat. _**Do i know this girl? Who is she?** _She looked right at me ignoring Sebastian.

"C-Ciel? Lizzy was right."

As i came down the stairs toward the door i saw her smile._**How does she know lizzy? Her butler..that must be the demon. Why is her right eye covered like mine.**_

"Do i know you m'am?"

I saw here smile turn to a frown and she sighed.

"You don't remember me? Cece?"

My eyes went wide_**Cece was dead there was no way she could be standing here in front of me. I saw the people take her from me on that day before i was knocked unconscious.**_

Sebastian looked at me with a questioned look and i knew i looked like i just saw a ghost.

"You cannot be Cece! She was pulled from my arms five years ago and taken from me. I heard her screaming for me as i was knocked unconscious. That day has haunted me the last five years. She was more then likely killed by the people who bought her."

Her eyes grew sad and i was about to walk back inside when she had taken a necklace off and placed it in my hand.

"What is this, girl?"

She looked at me

"look and open it."

She said quietly. I did but only to amuse her. As i looked down at my hand i saw a heart shaped locket and i instantly recognized it, then when i opened it i confirmed my thought's. It is my mum's necklace. I closed my hand tightly around the necklace once i closed it and i grabbed her neck

"How the hell did you get this necklace? It was my mum's! You stole it didn't you?"

Her butler moved towards her and she raised her hand and he stopped and looked at us

"I told you Ciel...I'm Cecilia...or as you called me Cece."

My hand tightened around her neck

"Why should I believe you? If you are her then tell me one thing only she would know!"

Her eyes looked sad as I looked in them and they looked like her eyes, a blueish grey color._**Is this girl really my sister? Is she really Cece? But they told me she was dead...if it is her...how is she alive?**_

"The day our home burned...it was the day after my birthday and we were picking flowers. Erika's, rose's and sunflower's. You told me to stay and you ran to the house but I did not listen and went to find mum."

I knew her story was true and I let go of her neck and she fell to the ground, her butler went to her and she pushed him away

"I.m fine!"

He stood up looking at her. She slowly got up and looked at me, I saw fright in her eyes.

"Are you really my Cece?"

She nods

"yes brother...it is me."

I felt my lips twitch almost like I wanted to smile but I did not know how to. She hugged me

"I missed you so much Ciel."

I hesitated a moment then hugged her back

"I thought I lost you...I never forgot you."

She held me loosely as though it hurt her to go tighter.

"I looked forward to the day I saw you, mum, and father...I thought...I would..."

I put my hand on her head holding her close

"Shh Ce...Cece shhh no need to think of that."

She nodded and hid her face in my shoulder.

The demons stayed silent for a while finally mine spoke to the other.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis."

"I am called Thomas Gastrell"

The demons stared at each other finally mine spoke again

"Bochan would you like me to get some tea made?"

I nod

"Yes, please do."

He nodded and left the area. I spoke to Cece and I still held mum's necklace.

"Do come inside."

She nods and walked in and her demon closed the door behind her. I put an arm around her and took her to the drawing room. We both said nothing until we got to the room and sat down. Sebastian brought the tea and I watched Cece take a sip and she smiled

"What is this called?"

Sebastian spoke

"it is called New Moon Drop."

Her demon nodded. I replaced the necklace around her neck and asked her

"Do you know how to play chess?"

She looked at me and shook her head

"No but I remember you and father always played."

"Would you like me to teach you?"

I saw her smile again and nod. I just looked at sebastian and he went to get the board. He started setting up the pieces but I stopped him and explained each piece to Cece starting with the pawn. She nods the whole time paying complete attention. Then lastly I told her about the king and queen and we set up our pieces. To my surprise she won the first game, I had not attempted to let her win, but the smile on her face as she said "checkmate" made my lips twitch again. We played a couple more games, then I won the last one. I belive she was getting tired. We both stand. "Would you like to stay for the day?" She nods and takes a step towards me. I saw her eyes close. Almost in slow motion I saw her legs buckle under and she went down. I went to he faster then her butler and caught her holding her in my arms. Both out butlers came toward me and I glared at them holding her protectively. I picked her up and carried her to a room and laid her on the bed. I sat next to the bed watching her.


	5. update

Alright, the story has been rewritten, those of you who have previously read it, I changed it, please read and give me reviews telling me what you think. I have much more chapters on my iPod I just have not had a change to post them, now that this is fixed because of one review. The person had said it was hard to read because of the way I wrote it and that it was blocked writing. My Hetalia story people have seemed to be able to read easier so I did it like that.

I wont do what some people do about so many reviews get a new chapter. I will write, i really dont care if people read it or not. I am doing this more for fun then anything. I love a lot of Anime's and I cannot draw, so my next best is writing. which I love to do for fun.

I would appreciate reviews, or followers or anything of the sort but I understand also if you would rather not. But those of you who read my story, thank you and i hope you continue to read.


	6. what happened?

Hours later i woke again, this time feeling better. Feeling something on my hand i opened my eyes and looked. Ciel was asleep holding my hand, his head on the bed. Looking at him i can't help but smile. He looked almost the same, yet 5 years have gone by. I felt glad to be near him again. Bring in this house brought so many memories. Ciel slowly woke and i smiled at him.

"Hi Ciel."

His eyes seemed to smile but his lips only twitched again, not smiling.

"Ciel? Why do you not smile?"

Ciel looked at me and quietly said

"After that day, i was hurt badly for 3 years. I lost my ability to smile from always crying and being sad."

He then looked away from me almost like he was embarrassed. I squeezed his hand.

"I was as well."

He looked up at me. "You? They hurt you?"

I nod and used my handkerchief and wiped the powder from my face and took off my gloves. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"My whole body is like this..."

He touched my eye that was still black and blue. "Did they...?"

I shook my head. "They never did...but it was every where else...they wiped and hit me and put things in me..."

Ciel hugged me lightly and i hugged him back. "Im sorry i was not there to protect you Cece"

i touched his face. "There would not have been anything you could have done."

He looked at me sadly. "If i knew, i could have saved you."

I lowered my head on his shoulder and he hugged me.

"Im glad i have you now Cece."

I nod feeling the same, then he lets go and sits next to me on the bed and holds me like he did when i was little. Suddenly i felt safe again, a feeling i have not had in a long time. A knock came on the door and we both looked up, Ciel answered

"yes?"

"Dinner will be ready soon, Bochan."

It was Ciel's butler who was at the door.

Ciel responded. "Alright, thank you Sebastian."

He then looked at me. "Cece...dare i ask?...when did you get out?"

I was surprised he asked that, looking in his eyes i responded. "It has been about a week..."

He looked down, then almost as quickly his hand was on my right eye and moved my hair that covered my eye, but it was closed.

"Cece...open your eye...please..."

I close my left eye a moment then obliged. Opening both my eyes, he saw my seal. He used his other hand and went to his eye and took his patch off, opening his eye.

I gasped. "You...?"

He nods "yes...three years i was there...they told me my family was all dead and i believed them...everyday my vengeance grew more...i wanted the people who killed our parents to pay an the ones who hurt me to pay."

I close my eyes and go back into his protective arms. "I was told from the beginning...that my family was dead...and if i was not good they would take mum's necklace from me. So i never fought back...i accepted my fate. Then a new man came and hurt me baddly...i wanted them all to pay...revenge for me an for our family..."

He nods holding me close. We had the same feeling about what happened. I wipe my eyes and produce a fake smile.

"Why don't we go for dinner?"

He nods an gets off the bed then helps me off, his arm went around my shoulders and i leaned on him. He was still taller then me but he felt the same to me. When we left the room i saw Thomas standing by the door, i wondered if he heard us talk. As we walked to the dinning hall Thomas followed us. Ciel's butler had put together a meal i had never seen nor smelled before. Ciel and i sat next to each other like we used to. When he brought the food he told us.

"For dinner tonight i have prepared veil parmesan with a baked potato and broccoli."

I looked at ciel, "What is veil?"

He looked back at me. "Just try it..you had it once before, you will like it."

I nod "Alright." I cut a small piece and took a small bite of it, then smiled. "This is really good."

Ciel smirked. "Im glad you like it."

I nod "it melts in my mouth...i don't exactly have to chew."

Seeing him nod proved i was right about the texture. We ate our meal in silence. When we finished his butler brought desert and tool our plates.

"For desert i have prepared chocolate turtle cake."

Ciel watches me as i take a bite of the cake, i smiled widely. "So sweet and delicious!"

He nod and starts to eat, i try to control my speed but i still finish before him. Then i looked outside and saw it was starting to get dark and looking at Ciel i asked.

"May i step outside a minute?"

He nods and i stand up, Thomas starts to follow me and i shake my head and he stayed still. I went outside and looked up at the sky. This had became a habit for me. Coming outside as it got dark and looking at the sky...i have been doing it every night since i left that place. As i looked at the sky, the yellow-orange moon seemed bigger then it has been this week. Then slowly the stars came out, they where more radiant then i have ever seen an i smiled looking at the beautiful sky. I heard a voice behind me and i jumped.

"You like to see the star's Cece?"

I turned and saw Ciel behind me.

"Yes, since i left...i look at the stars every night. I never went outside the rooms then. I never saw daylight. So i love to come and see the stars and moon now."

He nods and comes towards me and we look up at the sky. I concentrate on one star and closed my eyes tight and made a wish. When i opened my eyes i saw Ciel looking at me.

"What were you doing Cece?"

I blinked, had he forgotten what we used to do? "I still believe in magic...and i wish on a star...well since i left that place i have been wishing on a star at night."

"We used to do that didn't we?"

I nod. "I sorta remember that...so many things have slipped my memory since then."

I give him a hug and he hugs me back.

"How are you still so happy Cece?"

"I dont know...i went through so much yet i still smile...i dont know why..."

He holds me close. "Where do you live Cece?" I hesitated a moment. "Our summer home."

He pulled away from me and looked in my eyes. "How?!"

"My butler rebuilt it after we made the contract...its exactly the same. It seems as though it was burned down that same day..."

He seemed even only for a split second, to smile. I tried to hide a yawn and he put an arm around me.

"Tired Cece?"

I nod. "A little."

He takes me inside and looks at me like he did when we were children. "Want me to help you get ready for bed?"

I simply nod and he goes and gets me a nightgown, then helps me undress. After he pulled the dress down he gasped at my body. Carefully he hugged me from behind then turned me around and i laid my head on his shoulder. I felt safe in his arms. I did not mind letting him see me like this. He gently held me close as i held him as well. After he had dressed me, he was about to leave the room when i grabbed his hand.

"Will you stay?"

His eyes seemed to smile and he nods. "Let me get dressed first."

I nod letting go of his hand. When he came back i was already in the bed and i moved over so he could get in. I rested my head on his chest with his arms around me and i fell asleep like that...feeling safe.


	7. The Nightmare

Just to warn all of you now, this chapter may seem strange so

**_gfsdfsdgfjhs_**this means its the dream.

this will switch back and forth so when it does instead of saying i this and i that, i will say he and she. Ciel has a major part and it plays a lot of information in this story

so when it goes from _**dhfjksfhsks**_ to he kissed her (example not real) it shows that something in the real life associated with the dream. I would love reviews on this, and to all of my new followers, thank you, i am glad people are enjoing this story

also if the words are like this in the normal print _hgffdhhvbgf_ it means someone is talking, i know i am not writing how i normaly do but its hard to do that when im trying to make it seem like a back and forth between dream and reality...if there is any probelms send my a private message or a review and i will attempt to fix it.

* * *

_**I woke up and saw my mother sitting next to me and i smiled. She and I played while Ciel and father played chess. Was this reality? was everything that happened with the fire and my abuse just some terrible nightmare. Then suddenly i blinked and i was staring at my dieing mother as she put the necklace around my neck "Mum! Dont leave! Please mum! We can get out!" I saw my mother respond but with my father's voice "No my dear Cecilia...you be a good girl...your father and i love you very much...Goodbye" **_

Ciel woke up to Cecilia screaming _"Mum! Dont leave! Please mum! we can get out!"_ Ciel started to tear up as he held his sister clsoe and tried to wake her with no such luck.

_**I watched her eyes close and as i reached for her i blinked and i was not in that room...Ciel and i where in the cage being sold...then i was pulled away from him. I watched him get hit as i screamed out for him. Now i am alone, with a man...no not just any man. It was THE man, the man that tortured me, that abused me. He started to abuse me like before. or was this the first time? Was me being saved and finding my brother just a sweet dream to give me ease of mind and futile hope? Years went by, and every night i spent with HIM with that evil person and i realised i would never be saved, the demon Thomas and Ciel, that was just sweet bliss, sweet dreams of the future. It was not true, this was the truth. Finally one night i found out he was the one that set the fire to my home, that took me from my family. The next night he placed something hard, sharp and prickly inside me from behind and i screamed "NO! NO! PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS! PLEASE!" The mand holding me in one position face up pushed the item deep in me and i squirmed trying to get out of his arms.**_

Ciel looked at Cecilia as she screamed yet again _"Cece wake up. Your having a nightmare...wake up"_ She seemed to be trying to get out of my arms. I let go and she punched me in the mouth _"Cece! Wake up!"_ Next thing Ciel knew, Sebastian and Thomas ran into the room nearly breaking down the door. Ciel shool his head to stop them as they came closer _"Stop please...I will take care of her"_ Thomas then spoke _"But sir...She is my mistress"_ Ciel didnt miss a beat _"She may be your mistress but she is my sister, my blood and family. I know her better"_ Sebastian spoke _"But Bochan she hurt you"_ Ciel looked down at Cecilia who was now starting to cry. _"I will be fine Sebastian...Please" _Sebastian bowed _"Yes Bochan" _He then left the room but Thomas stood there not moving and Ciel looked at him _"If i need help i will call for you" _He nods and reluctantly left the room.

_**When the man finally let go I punched him in the mouth and he backed away from me because i broke a tooth and he was bleeding. He then grabbed the whip and i was frightened and was even more frightened when he dropped his pants. I screamed as he came close to me ready to go in me **_

_**"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! GET AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM MY BODY!"**_ ((she screamed both in her dream and in real life))

_"Cece wake up...it's me, Ciel" _I shook her shoulders a little bit _"Please wake up" _Her hands moved to hit me again and i held her wrists.

_**He came closer and whiped me before grabing my shoulders and went in. My eyes got wide as i screamed trying to hit him but sudenly his hands where holding my hands down. He went in the wrong place. No one was supposed to touch me there. My whole body shook and I closed my eyes.**_

When I opened my eyes, I saw Ciel...not the man...I saw that i had punched Ciel in the mouth because his mouth was starting to swell. I hid my face in his chest and I felt him let go on my hands which only wrapped around him holding him close

"I'm here Cece"

I just kept crying and held him tighter. "C...Ci...Ciel?"

"Yes Cece?"

"D...Do you re...remember mum's songs?"

Ciel stopped rubbing my back for just a moment then resumed and nods

"I do"

"W...Will you sing Ciel? Please"

I hid my face in his chest again hearing him start to sing. Automaticlly i knew the song. It was mum's favorite song. In fact it was one she always sang to comfort Ciel and I when we were sad or in pain. I started to relax more in his arms and closed my eyes starting to fall asleep. As i slept all i heard was his and mum's singing voice as one singing in my head, and they kept the dreams away.


	8. Who am i?

When i woke up I had no clue where I was. There was a boy holding me and i looked at him. He did not smile but he seemed kind.

"Are you alright Cece?"

Why did he call me Cece? Who is he? I then looked at him confused

"W...Who are you?"

He looked at me with shock and horror on his face

"You dont recognise me?"

I shook my head

"Should I?"

He then let go of me and left the room. When he came back there was a man dressed in black. He looked formal.

"Your her butler...Please help her..."

I was looking down after they had walked in. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was not the boy's and i looked up. It was the man who had a gentle hand on my shoulder

"My lady, what is your name?"

I looked confused

"I...I dont know..."

"M'lady...who am i?"

I was starting to get mad

"How the hell am i supposed to know that? I have never seen you or that boy before in my life!"

The man watched me

"What are you looking at?!"

"Nothing M'lady..."

The boy looked at me sadly then ran from the room

"M'lady..we should get you home"

"Fine"

He nods and gets me ready to leave.

Thomas looked at Cecilia as he helped to undress her. He could tell she was different, Cecillia smelt and looked different. Her soul was different. What had happened to his young Mistress? As Thomas undressed Cecilia she did not flinch or insist she could do it herself. That was part of how he knew it was not her. Thomas vowed silently that whoever did this to Cecilia would pay by his hands. He was a bit glad when he saw her back, her wounds where healing nicely.

Thomas noticed as they went to the carriage that neither Sebastian nor Ciel came to say goodbye to Cecilia. When we got to her home three maids where there waiting for us. Penelope, Annie and Molly where his three helpers. They made work so much easier. Unlike Sebastian's usless servants, these three where able to do all their work, help each other, and weild weapons. Thomas had found them after a war, they had been dressed as men so they could fight.

Once inside Thomas led Cecilia to her room when Tanaka steped in the way.

"Thomas, i must speak with you"

Thomas nods and pointed Cecilia towards her room

"Please excuse me M'lady, i will be back shortly"

she nods and walks into the room as he looked at Tanaka

"Tanka...this must be important, or you would not look like this"

He nods, at the moment, Tanaka looked like a normal person, not the short person he normaly sees him as.

"The Lady has lost her memory because of the nightmare, yes?"

Thomas nods

"Yes and whoever caused this i will hurt with my bare hands"

"She may or may not be able to regain her memory"

"How do you know this Tanaka?"

Thomas thought he was going crazy when he saw Tanaka's eyes flash to a pinkish demonic color, but just as quickly it was gone.

"I just do Thomas, leave her side. You may help but discretely, do not let her see you"

"Not let her see me? I am her Butler Tanaka, or have you forgotten?"

"You must Thomas. You cannot bring her memories back, and if you do anything you could possibly ensure the fact that she will never be the Cecilia you know again."

"You know how this happened, don't you?"

Tanaka hesitated a moment before replying

"Yes"

"How?"

"Thomas these questions are for another time, I cannot answer them now"

Thomas's voice came out as a growl

"Tanaka tell me!"

"I dont have to tell you anything. I am older then you Thomas"

Thomas was growing more angry

"You sure about that?"

Strangely Tanaka still seemed calm

"More then positive"

"Your not..."

Before he could finish his sentance Tanaka miniturised and Thomas sighed, he could not get info out of the man this way. He would have to wait until he was taller again. I Left and went to tell the servants to listen and do whatever Cecilia needed. Also that she could not see me. No questions where asked and i went to my work as Penelope went to see if Lady Cecilia needed anything.

* * *

What do you think happened to Cecilia? Why does she have no memory of anyone?


	9. Tanaka's journal 1

This is something different all together, it is not anyone talking, it is a journal

* * *

_Following Cecilia and her butler from Ciel's home after the incident, i decided to write a new journal that will contain all the secrets i have kept from Rachel and Vincent's childrem. I still do my best to hide my biggest secret. I know both butlers do not know why i act the way i act. No one knows except the late Earl Phantomhive Vincent and his beautiful wife Rachel. But wha they know they took to the grave five years ago on June 13, 1827. I do not believe this journal will fall into the wrong hands. Even if Sebastian or Thomas find this, it will be of use to them. Cecilia was born June 12, 1822. Tomorrow is her birthday. Ciel was born May 22, 1820. As everyone knows, i am the butler for Ciel ad Cecilia's father. I am not entirely here these days because I used three quarters of my power to give to the late Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, so they could say their last goodbyes to their childrem. Before that time i was given final instructions by them, for they knew their home would be burnt down. They told me four things. (1) to stay loyal to the Phantomhive's and help Ciel and Cecilia (2) To give Rachel and Vincent enough strength to say their final goodbyes. Which is the reason for the state i am in now. (3) Whatever should happen to them, I needed to watch over them and keep them as safe as i am able to do. (4) unless they needed to know for a certain reason, i am not to tell the children who i am, except that i was their father's servant. Ciel and Cecilia cannot know that I am a demon. Their parents agreed with me on my thought that bad things may come out of the knowledge if the children knew i was a demon. I keep my_

* * *

this ends, not because Tanaka was called away or anything, but because he went small again. When he is like that everyone knows he cant do anything really, this is the first journal entry, but there will be more, if you think i should make the journal its own story, let me know, i could also put things in for before the fire. Before the Phantomhives died and the children where seperated


	10. What does this mean?

_hjisaohfuiehf_ this means someone is thinking something, it will be odvious who is thinking these things because it will say who is thinking it.

* * *

Cecilia wondered the mansion. To her it was amazing. Looking around she was shocked as she saw things that triggored things in her mind. Normaly she would see a boy and a girl, and every so often she would see a smiling man and a woman there also. She did not reconise them however. As she explored she did not see Thomas or Tanaka again. Although there was a strange feeling that someone was following her. She them came to the stairs and saw a protrait, in the portrait was the boy and girl, and the man and woman she had kept seeing. She touched the plaque that was under the picture and read the plaque.

_Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive with their two children Ciel and Cecilia Phantomive._

Cecilia repeated the name Cecilia a few times since it felt so familiar to her. She then went to the powder room and looked at herself in the mirror.

_I look just like that girl in the portrait..._

"Who am I?"

She asked allowed to no one in particular. She left the powder room and walked by the portrait again and explored the botom floor. She found the kitchen and saw someone walking around and working with the food in there. It was a woman. Cecilia remembered seeing her earlier when she came to the mansion. The woman turned and smiled at Cecilia and she curtsied.

"Hello, m'lady, i am Molly, How can i help you?"

She looked at Molly blankly not knowing what to say or ask, even though she had so many questions running through her mind.

"Would you like some tea m'lady?"

Cecilia nods softly. Molly smiles and goes to put a kettle on the stove to make some fresh tea.

"M'lady, it will take a few minutes, go ahead and have a seat"

Cecilia nods and sits at the small kitchen table that was normally for the servents. Once Molly got the water for the tea ready she went back to cooking and placed something in the oven. Cecilia watched curiously.

"Are you cooking something ?"

Molly smiled as she placed another pan in the oven and walked over whipping her hands on her apron.

"M'lady, no need to speak to me like that, i am just a servant. You are an Earless. However, I am cooking supper"

Cecilia nods and looks at her.

"Molly...Who am i?"

she finally asked and Molly looked at her as she sat across from Cecilia and put a gentle hand over Cecilia's hands and squezzed them gently.

"You are Cecilia Phantomhive. You are the Ealress of this manor, M'lady"

Cecilia blinks looking at Molly in confusion.

"Wait, I am the girl in that portrait?"

Molly just nods

"Yes M'lady, That was you back when you where little"

"Then who are the other three people?"

Molly gets up and takes Cecilia to the portrait she points to the man and woman

"That is Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, your parents"

Molly then points to the boy that is holding the younger version of Cecilia

"That is Ciel Phantomhive, our older brother"

Cecilia blinks in shock then suddenly asks two questions.

"Where are they? And, why do I not remember them?"

Awhistling sound came from the kitchen and Molly took Cecilia back to the kitchen and she takes the kettle off the stove as Cecilia sits down. Molly then pours two cups of tea and sits down with Cecilia and gave her one cup of tea.

"For your first question, your brother is at his home, the Phantomhive maonr. There was a tragic accident and it has been rebuilt. Your parents died in the accident five years ago"

Cecilia looked down at her cup and took a small sip from the tea.

"As to why you don't remember, I don't know"

Cecilia nods and places the cup down and quickly grabs her head. Molly was calling out her name but Cecilia did not hear her at all. Cecilia was remembering things and things where making more sense. Cecilia's eyes then slid shut and she fell out of the chair. Before she hit the ground, Molly had gotten out of her chair and caught her.

"M'lady? M'lady, can you hear me?"

When there was no response to Molly's calls, Molly finally thought of one person, even though he had told her that Cecilia could not see him"

"THOMAS!"

Within moments Thomas strolls into the room with a gloved hand rubbing his temple.

"Molly, wha did i tell you? Her Grace..."

He went silent as he saw Molly holding Cecilia sitting on the ground.

"What happened?"

"I was answering questions about who she was and about the portrait...Suddenly she blanked out, non responsive and fell to the ground"

Thomas nods and came closer getting down on his knees and took Cecilia from Molly's arms. As he did so, Cecilia moaned.

"T..Thomas..."

Thomas looked at her and so did Molly. When she said Thomas's name, it was soft, her voice almost non existant. Thomas flinched his arms around her but her head was still in Molly's lap. Something was off, she did not smell like Cecilia...or who she became when she lost hr memory. She had a completly different smell to Thomas's demonic nose. Cecilia reached out toward Thomas, her eyes still closed and Thomas's eyes opened wide in shock and so did Molly's.

"Thomas...Please...I want..."

* * *

hehe, cliffhanger, whats going to happen? what do you think will happen?


	11. Where is my Mistress?

Yes i know i am updating this quickly compared to before, it is because i found my notebook i wrote the story in, I feel i should catch up to where i am which is this chapter, the next chapter i am still working on

DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DONT LIKE SMUT! There is almost smut in this chapter, warning you now, don't say you where not warned, that is why this story is rated T not just because in the beginning with Cecilia Essencially being raped, but also because of this chapter. I do not know if more will happen, im not there yet, if there is i will tell all of you and change the ratting.

_gfdsgsg_ once again these are thoughts

* * *

**Thomas POV**

I was upstairs cleaning when i heard Molly's yell.

_Did I not tell her that Her Grace cannot see me because of what Tanaka said?_

I was shaking my head and rubbing my temples as i entered the kitchen.

"What did i tell you? Her Grace..."

That was when i smelt it, it was not Cecilia, or the girl she became when she lost her memories. This was an entirely different smell. I opened my eyes and looked towards the smell, which was on the ground. Molly was holding Cecilia in her arms. To a human like Molly, there was no difference to our mistress. But i could smell it, she was not herself.

"W..What happened?"

As she told her tale I knealed next to them and went to take Cecilia from Molly.

"Thomas.."

I looked at Cecilia, it was her lips moving but not her voice or her smell. The voice that left her body was quiet, almost non existant ((note: If you are also into Hetalia, think of how she is talking now, like Canada...Thats pretty much how soft her voice is, if not softer...You may now continue the story :) )) I saw her hand reach out towards me and grab my member through my trousers. My eyes went wide.

_What is with her? What is going on?_

"Thomas, please...I want.."

Her eyes then opened, once blue, and once with my green mark upon her right eye, now both of her eyes where pink. This was not my mistress. Now i realised what her smell was, it was that of a demon, was someone controlling her? I suddenly hissed from instinct of being agivated. Her grip tightened on my member, and a sly smile spread across her face. She was forcing me to get hard, and it was working.

"Thomas, I want you"

I gasped surprised those words would ever leave her mouth.

"My Lady.."

I tried taking her hand off of me

"..Please let go of me"

She shook her head with that smile on her lips

"No, I want you Thomas"

Her hands went to my coat undoing the buttons

"I want you in me Thomas"

I looked at her and grabbed her wrists.

"Who are you?"

"I am Cecilia, Thomas"

"No, no you are not, Cecilia would never want me, she hates men"

"People change Thomas"

I did want to touch her, to feel her, but after what she had gone through i would never want to harm her in such a way. I knew i would never be able to. She got up out of Molly's aarms and practically dragged me to my room. She pushed me onto the bed and undressed herself. Her body, I was glad to see that it was healing. She then came to me, taking off my clothes. I attempted to stop her again.

"M'lady, it is not proper for someone of you stature to see..."

She put her finger to my lips.

"Shhhh, Thomas, I dont care, you cant cange my mind"

I gave into her motives. When she finally saw my member she gasped. For a split second i sensed the scared but seemingly innocent Cecilia. But it was gone just as quickly as it came. She layed underneath me and took hold of my member, leading me like in a dance. It got to the point where she let go of me and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissing me as my member touched her entrance. I had not even entered when she screamed, pushing me of her and curled up in a tight ball in the corner of my bed since it was against the wall. She tucked herself in a way that i could only see her legs, arms and head. Her normal smell was back, I still didnt know what happened, but it was her. Before the nightmare.

"I HATE YOU SEBASTIAN!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her frightened face. I reached out to touch her arm but she flinched, pulling away and i froze. My fingers retracked and i pulled away from her and towards myself. I handed her a blanket which she did not touch. I wrapped myself up and taking my clotes went to the bathroom to change. When i came out she was gone and a note left on my bed.

_Sebastian,_

_I suggest you stay away. I know i am lower then you but from _  
_a females point of view, i think it would be best._

_Molly_

I read and reread the letter. Molly was right. This was not my fault, but Cecilia would not listen to reason at the moment.

* * *

the next chapter will be in Molly's point of view, i just need to finish writing it. I hope you enjoyed this.


	12. Her Grace, Scared

okay, this may be the last chapter for a bit, im at a writers block, i know where to go, but im not sure how to continue...so give me some time

* * *

Molly's POV

* * *

I heard Cecilia scream at Thomas and i ran knowing Thomas would more then likely be stunned. As i walked in the room i saw Thomas walking into his bathroom wrapped up and Cecilia curled up on his bed. Quickly i wrote a note and went to Cecilia.

"M'lady? Why dont you come with me?"

She nods and i pick her up with the blanket wrapped around her and left Thomas the note on his bed. I took Cecilia to her room and she held onto me tightly. Suddenly i felt like a mother. I placed her on her bed and went to her closet.

"M...My night clothes...please..."

I nod and get her clothes and went to dress her.

"Molly?"

"Yes M'lady?"

"Please...just call me Cecilia...or Cece"

"But, M'lady, i am just a cook. I am not of higher stature"

"Please Molly, you are just like my mum...and i really miss her...I feel like you are her..."

Cecilia looks down at her now clothed body and I placed a hand on her and held it gently.

"Alright...Cecilia"

I see her sad face start to smile and glow and she hugs me.

"Thank you, mu...Molly"

I nod and hug her back.

"Not a problem Cecilia"

She smiled and asked me a question that surprised me.

"Will you stay with me Molly?"

I looked at her and nodded and sat on the bed so she could lay down and be comfortable.

"Yes, of cource m...Cecilia"

She smiled more and snuggled up to me and falls asleep a few minutes later. I keep my arms wrapped around her and watch her sleep. After a while i hear a knock on her bedroom, with no words connected to the knock. I knew exactly who it was.

"She is asleep"

I said gently. The door then opens and Thomas walks over to us. He then frowns a little.

"Molly, I am leaving for a while. She needs time alone from me...Because of me being male i am still a threat to her"

I nodded softly.

"I can take care of her"

He just nods.

"If you need anything just call my name, i will hear you and come. I just need to take care of a few things"

I nod and looked down at Cecilia as a mother would.

"Yes Thomas, I understand"

After a minute I looked up and Thomas was gone and the bedroom door was closed again. Slowly my eyes closed and i also fell asleep. The next morning i woke up and realized today was Cecilia's birthday. I went down to the kitchen and made a cake and put it in the oven and started the morning tea for her. I noticed Thomas was still gone, but that was to be expected after last night. Once the tea was finished i went back to her room and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Cecilia, wake up its morning"

Cecilia turned and whimpered

"Five more minutes mum..."

I smiled, it was sweet she called me mum just then.

"M'lady, you need to wake up"

She whimpered and her eyes slowly opened and she looked at me with a smile.

"Good morning Molly"

"Good morning Cecilia, and happy birthday"

She smiles as I helped her sit up to get her dressed.

"Oh! thats right, its my birthday... Umm Molly? could you dress me?"

I nod and start dressing her. When I finished she looked down at her lap as i brushed her hair out.

"I...Is he here?"

I looked at her then realised who she ment. I take her hands and look into her eyes.

"No, he left to leave you in peace for a while"

Cecilia nods and wraps her arms around me in another hug and i hugged her back.

"It's going o be okay, your safe. I promise. Besides, today is your day we must make it a good day, what would you like to do?"

Cecilia smiled more and continued to hug me. Not answering just yet, i figured she was thinking.


End file.
